Messy Messages
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: "Life can only be understood by looking backwards, but it must be lived by looking forward." Wolf knows Cub couldn't reply it forever. Alternate Reality. Wolf-centric. Thanks Anonomon13 for beta!


**[ATTENTION]**

**Hello, friends. I've revised the plot on 03/01/2013. So if you've read MM before that date, I recommend you to re-read it.**

**Thanks a lot for your beta, Anonomon13****! *hug* :D**

**So, this story is inspired from... Short Message Service aka text messages. I'****m a huge fan of angst story****. I put Wolf/Alex family and Jack is already died. THERE'S NO SLASH, FOR SURE.**

**Enjoy reading, sorry for mistakes and RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider... I would be Londoners. **

**Genre: Angst/Family.**

**Rate: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Messy Messages**

**[By: Arsasa Aokidemi**** – now Arsa Stanleia****]**

**Beta by Anonomon13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

May 5th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

CUB! YOU SHOULD REPLY TO THIS TEXT. THEY'RE LYING. I KNOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. REPLY ASAP KIDDO!

* * *

May 10th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Hey, they said that this number does not exist. I do not care. REPLY TO THIS, CUB!

* * *

May 13rd

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, we are having dinner at Fox's house, ahem... maybe I should call him Ben, eh? We're waiting for ya. I KNOW YOU'LL COME, SO REPLY ASAP!

* * *

May 20th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, we've been sent on a new mission. Ben is joining us again. And we have a new member named Owl. He is same as Eagle—with his hyperactive personality, but Owl is more... rational than Eagle. He's an expert in Morse and semaphore. You must meet him Cub! Come with us and reply ASAP!

* * *

June 13rd

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Sorry Cub, I've been so busy last month. You know, Chelsea vs. Manchester United 2-1. They're such a great team. YOU MISSED 'EM! WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME? Reply, kiddo.

* * *

June 28th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

I'm visiting Mrs. Jones. She has a... ah, fever. I took Snake along with me. I think Mrs. Jones has a lack of sleep. She's been tired working with MI6. Hey, kiddo! Why don't you reply to my texts?

* * *

July 7th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, I have the flu. It's boring. Staying at home, watching TV, and rolling over the programs with no one here. Snake and Eagle have been deployed on a mission for several days. Ben? Buried in paperwork, I'm sure. I remember the time when you were sitting on my coach, and we watched National Geographic alone, or some action movie, with a bucket of popcorn. Cub, reply to this. And come home.

* * *

July 25th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, I'm tired of typing these messages. I KNOW YOU'LL COME! You'll stand in front of my door, grinning at me, and saying sorry because you're late for dinner.

* * *

August 6th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

I'm trying to cook spaghetti, but it's not going well. I'm not an expert in cooking, so you can laugh at me. But don't worry, I've ordered some pizzas and your favorite Coke. Please reply.

* * *

August 27th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

REPLY REPLY REPLY SOON!

* * *

August 30th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

CUB! ALEX RIDER! DOUBLE-O-NOTHING! REPLY!

* * *

September 3rd

To: Cub

From: Wolf

You can't keep hiding from me. I know you're still there. Answer my calls and reply to all my texts, Kiddo!

* * *

September 19th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

... ... ... ...

* * *

September 26th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

We're having a reunion at my apartment. Owl is amazed by your photo, when you were still a cute child. But then I felt some emptiness. I don't know why. Snake warned me not to text you, but I don't care, I know you still exist!

* * *

October 8th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Boredboredboredboredboredbor ed! CUB! REPLY!

* * *

October 27th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

I don't like Halloween, seriously. It's spooky. I'm reading some good novels here. I found a Holy Bible in your room, but I think it isn't yours? So... whose? Maybe Jack's or... Ian's? Or Helen's? Or John's? Or Snake's? Or Eagle's? Or Fox's? Or Owl's? Dunno, but I read it. I've changed better than before. I don't swearing anymore. You know kid; I'm not a very religious man... but...

* * *

November 10th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Imma on another mission.

* * *

November 22nd

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Don't be afraid to reply, Cub...

* * *

November 30th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

LOL Cub, it's already November! Too fast, eh?

* * *

December 18th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, next week is Christmas. Snake wants to buy a Christmas tree, but he's sure that Eagle will break it again, like he did last year. Do you want anything for Christmas? Mrs. Jones visits us sometimes, and she said that she'll resign from MI6. I'm glad with that. What about you?

* * *

December 25th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Look outside, Cub. It's snowy. I bought a little teddy bear. I don't know why. I'm supposed to buy something useful for ya. But... I'm thinking about your childhood. Did you have a nice childhood? So, I'll put it on your bed, and in the morning, I know you'll open my gift.

* * *

December 28th

To: Cub

From: Wolf

Cub, I feel desperate. I feel dizzy. When will you come? Snake said it's IMPOSSIBLE. Ha-ha-ha-ha, I know he's kidding. You WILL come home, right?

* * *

December 31st

To: Cub

From: Wolf

New Year, Cub. I give up. You're already dead. But somehow, I don't want to lose you.

I feel sorry for everything I did. Calling you those nicknames, hurting you, and... the last... I couldn't help you get out from the burning buildings. Kid, it's hard for me to forget the past. Even I still remember your scream. Fire covered your entire body, and you disappeared from my vision. Sorry Cub. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm not a good friend for you.

I'm not a good father, even it is the fourth year I adopt you.

Cub, on your funeral, I couldn't cry. Do you know why? Cause I'm too sad. I'm very depressed. I feel alone without my little Alex Rider.

Cub, I can't give you love and hug you anymore... but I know, God loves you more than I ever did.

Happy New Year. I will start my new life. No, I won't forget you, but I will stand up and face life wisely.

Thanks Cub. Thanks for all time we shared together. Thanks for your emotionless face and your nightmare, that keep me awake at the night. Thanks for all your angry and your sadness. Thanks for you ignorance. Without realizing it, you taught me one thing: patience.

With love from Brecon Beacons, the most handsome father of Alex Rider (just kiddin' John),

Wolf.

# # # #

**Al finale**

**(THE END)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"__**Life can only be understood by looking backwards, but it must be lived by looking forward."**_


End file.
